


Vibrance

by CelestialKitties



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Am I doing tags right or what, Cheating, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eren Yeager Being an Asshole, Eren has a tiny dick, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kinda possessive Levi, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Smut, Someone stop me, i have no idea what im doing, lil dick, where am i going with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialKitties/pseuds/CelestialKitties
Summary: Reader is very confused. Much puzzled.





	1. Seeing Red

The moon rose to the sky, kissing the clouds. The warm summer air was inviting. You and Eren had been together for a year and your relationship was strained because of a certain black haired beauty. You couldnt deny it, she was beautiful. Maybe thats why it made you jealous when she constantly clung to him and followed him around like a lost dog. You tried addressing the situation several times only to be shut down. Eren said their relationship was strictly friendly, sisterly even. But sometimes it didnt appear that way.   
  
Your plans were to spend the evening cuddled up with your boyfriend, considering you both had the day off tomorrow. The first day off in over a week. It was exciting. Being able to spend some interrupted time with him.

  
Making your way through the dimmly lit corridor— boots padding lightly across the floor you made it to Erens room and knocked once. No answer. Second knock. No answer. Opening the door abruptly, you saw Eren asleep and curled feminine figure, clinging to him under the blankets. Clothed but still snuggling. Sure, it may have been "innocent".. but that was the final straw. In normal relationships, this behavior would not be acceptable. You felt tears well up in your eyes. It hurt. Seeing him like this. You both had already planned to spend the evening together, but apparently him and Mikasa had other plans.   
  
You just stood there helplessly, wringing your hands together. Eren must have felt your glare burrowing a hole into him because he nearly jolted from his sleep, awakening the sleeping form beside him.  
  
"(F/N).. we fell asleep. I—I'm sorry" he stammered.  
  
His abrupt movement caused the blanket to shift from him enough for you to see that Mikasa **was** actually naked. Her breasts pushed up against his chest. _Motherfucker._  
  
Your pupils blew in rage, jaw dropping over what you just saw. Completely catching you off guard. "Are you fucking kidding me? I really thought you fucking loved me, asshole" you spat, repulsed by the scene unfolding before your eyes.   
  
"Wait, no, (F/N), this isn't... It wasn't.."  
  
"I'm done, Eren. I hope she fucking makes you happy" you hissed before turning to walk out the door, slamming it once you left the threshold. He didn't even try to stop you.   
  
Running outside as fast as yiur feet could take you. You needed to be alone, all you saw was red. How fucking long has he been playing this relationship? It's been a goddamn year! "Fuck. Fuck. FUCK. IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM" You screamed, running your fingers through the waves of your hair. You paced back and forth in front of Commander Erwins office incessantly, not realizing where you were until he opened the door and you caught the startled look on his face.   
  
This looked bad. Crying. Pacing while running your fingers through your hair, screaming threats like a mad woman.   
  
He grabbed you by the shoulders to hold you still and craned his neck to meet up with your face that you had turned to the side.   
  
"Cadet (L/N), has something happened? Whats going on?" He questioned sternly.  
  
All you could do was sob.   
  
"Are you hurt? Please—dammit, Calm down."  
  
Jesus. What a time to have a mental break down.  
  
"Here, come have a seat in my office awhile." He said as he gently pulled your shoulder forward, watching you hobble into his office and sink into chair. Pulling your knees to your chest, you sobbed loudly. It was late, all the noise escaping your body was waking people. Unbeknownst to you. He pulled the door shut and moved to stand in front of you.  
  
"Cadet! I need you to pull yourself together" his voice boomed, making your body shudder.   
  
You lifted your head to look at the man standing above you. Tears still flowing, eyes swollen and red.   
  
"Tell me Cadet, what happened?"   
  
Taking a deep breath in and rubbing your eyes with your sleeve, your eyes narrowed to the brown floor boards before moving back up to Erwins towering form.  
  
"I'm s-sorry I-I bothered you. I didn't mean to—fuck" you sobbed. "I-I just.. I uhm.. "   
  
Sensing Erwins irritation, as his body language significantly changed. Bringing both of his arms up and crossing them, you just spit it out.  
  
"Eren is fucking Mikasa" you hissed through your clenched teeth, unknowingly digging your nails into your legs.   
  
The commander raised his eye brows and moved to sit down at his desk, across from you.   
  
"Oh.. I see" he spoke softly this time. He started to feel bad for you. Erwin noticed that the two of you had joined the Surveys Corp together and have been inseparable. This scared him because he has never seen you this shaken up.. this hurt. You've always hid your feelings well.   
  
"Is this going to effect you in the field? I understand that both of you are on Corporal Levi's squad. "  
  
You sat quietly for a moment. Trying to figure out how to answer that question. You were a soldier.. this was not grade school. You couldn't let it effect your squad or your performance. This war isn't about you.   
  
Trying to collect yourself quickly, you dropped your legs to the floor with a loud thud and sprung upwards. "No—no, sir" you hesistated. "I'm s-sorry you had to see me like that. I'm more than happy to accept any punishment you deem sufficient, commander"   
  
His eyes closed tightly, bringing his hand to his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Sit, cadet" he sighed.  
  
You suddenly jumped when the door next to you swung open and in walked a very pissed off Corporal.   
  
"Were you the brat who was out there wailing?!" he sneered, looking to you menacingly, grabbing you by the collar of your shirt. Sparks flying from his grey orbs.   
  
Your mouth dropped open and you felt chills run down your spine. Completely frozen. He was pissed. He was short, but he was scary as hell. Kinda cute too.   
  
"Levi" the commander warned.   
  
He glared at Erwin and loosened his grip before letting you go with a "tch".   
  
"Now, I'm assuming the screaming wasn't because you were spinning on the commanders cock?" Levi deadpanned.   
  
Erwin's faced turned 50 shades of red, partially due to embarrassment, partially due to anger. He shook his head. "My word. Levi, now is not the time."   
  
"Commander, Corporal, look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bother either of you. This is really embarrassing. I just need—" you mumbled, bring your hands up to your head nervously.  
  
"No" Erwin cut you off before you could finish. "Levi, I need you to look after her tonight"  
  
"Wait, hold on, I didn't sign up to babysit" Levi snapped.

  
Shit. Thats all you fucking need. That short bastard harassing you all night. Sure he was cute but.. from a distance. Levi was not the epitome of comfort. What you really needed was sleep. You just wanted to crawl up under the blankets and sleep. Sleep and forget.  
  
"Commander, sir, I'm fine. May I please just go back to my b-bunk?" You stuttered.   
  
"Enough. (F/N), you told the entire base you were going to kill someone. Its mandatory for you to be supervised at this time." He spat. "Levi, you will watch her tonight. This is not a negotiation"   
  
"Tch.. fine. I'm up now anyways. Come on, brat" he said groaning and rolled his eyes. Pulling you by your arm, he shoved you out of Erwins office before shooting the commander a death glare.  
  
This had to be the worst day of your life. If you would've known that your day was going to suck this bad, you would've just stayed in bed. How embarrassing. You knew you shouldn't have threatened to kill someone.. but you were lost in the moment. Now you were stuck with a babysitter. You haven't been this embarrassed since you walked in on Connie and Sasha boning. Your face flushed red at the thought. Though of course... If Eren had run after you, you may have strangled him to death.   
  
Levi walked ahead of you and unlocked his door that lead into his office. You've been fortunate enough to never have seen his office before. If you ended up in Levi's office it was not good. Those visits were reserved for the real fuck ups.   
  
His office was immaculate. A long desk sat against the far wall with neatly arranged stationery on top. A small wooden arm chair next to it. A beige colored sofa sat against the wall parallel to his desk. A mahogany coffee table positioned near flush with the couch. There was another door- you could only assume that was his bedroom. You had to admit, you approved of the cleanliness. Most men didn't keep their work areas this tidy. Not even Erwin. His desk was completely unorganized, considering all the papers strewn about haphazardly.   
  
You slipped off your shoes as Levi turned to lock his door. Standing there, almost frozen at the sight before you. He pushed pass you and sat down at his desk, pulling a bottle of whiskey out. When he opened the bottle, you immediately smelled the woody-like fragrance. It seemed to swirl around you, putting you in a trance.   
  
Levi tipped his head back and took a long drink, before slamming it down on his desk, dragging you out of your stupor. "Now" He pointed to the chair next to his desk.   
  
You obediently strided over and took a seat. Gulping anxiously. Your eyes were still swollen and red. It was still very obvious that you had been balling your eyes out minutes prior. Trying not to look tense, you sat up straight and rested your hands in your lap. You knew he'd sense it and make this experience so much more uncomfortable. You already woke him and now he was forced to babysit you. His eyes glared into yours before he leaned back.  
  
"You care to tell me why you throwing a tantrum out there?" He frowned. 

You tried to speak but the words got caught in your throat. The noise that escaped sounded more like a choke than anything. This was still fresh in your mind and you really didnt want to say it again. It hurt. _Shit._   
  
"(F/N)!" He shouted, slamming his hand down on the table making you flinch. "Do I need to beat it out of you?"   
  
The expression on his face was cold. Would he really do that? He seemed ruthless at times, but would he really do that? You couldn't tell if he genuinely cared or if he just wanted to ridicule you. In the state you were in, you hoped it wasn't the latter. Who knows what would happen. This evening may very well end in him beating you down into the floorboards. Part of you wanted it. The numbness of it all was taking over. Some part of you wanted him to beat some sense into you; to show you that soldiers shouldn't behave this way. Emotions are signs of weakness. Thats what you were told, anyway.   
  
"I walked in on my boyfriend in bed with someone else" coming out as barely a whisper.   
  
He clicked his tongue and leaned back. Any minute now you were going to get teased and you were going to end up curling back into a sobbing ball of despair. You couldn't even look at him. Your eyes were fixed on the dulled wooden planks underneath your feet.   
  
"Eren right? Guess thats not a big surprise..." He scoffed. "And let me guess.. Mikasa, right?"  
  
You nodded. Eyes still fixed on the floor. Tears threatening to spill. Even the Corporal knew something wasn't right about their relationship. Did everyone know? Ugh fuck. How could you have been so dumb.   
  
"Tch. Brats. You can do better" he smirked, picking up the bottle of whiskey and tipping it back into his mouth.   
  
_Uh okay, thanks I guess??? Wow. So thoughtful_ , you replied sarcastically inside your head. It was probably best you didn't piss him off again. You looked up to him and caught him staring at you. Before you could look away, he pushed the bottle of whiskey across the desk to you.  
  
"Here. You kind of deserve it after that shit show."  
  
You could tell he was getting drunk. He's never acted so... considerate. His eyes started to become glossy. After internally debating with yourself, you said fuck it and took the bottle and kicked it back. Nearly choking when the liqour hit the back of your throat, leaving a burning trail all the way down to your esophagus. "Thank you, sir" you muttered.   
  
The next two hours consistented of actually getting to know him. You never would have expected to be having these types of conversations with your normally dry-corporal. It was kind of nice. Its been awhile since you interacted like this. You completely forgot about Eren after your fifth drink of whiskey. Being so enthralled in your conversation with Levi. You learned that he grew up in The Underground. His mother was a whore and somewhere in this discussion you learned that his favorite color was green. The bottle was pretty much empty at this point.   
  
"Tell me, does he at least have a big dick? Because if not, theres not much else going for him" he deadpanned.  
  
"No, actually.. its really small" You chuckled.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yeah, he was my first.. I asked him if it was in.. I honestly couldn't tell"   
  
Your response made Levi howl in laughter. You've never even see him with a genuine smile much less an open mouth laugh. It was actually really cute. He looked so much better with a smile on his face. Less intimidating. You soon found yourself doubled over, holding your stomach as you laughed at how candid you just were.   
  
After the laughter died down, Levi got up and looked at the clock. Shit. It was 3am. How long had you guys been doing this? You tried to stand up and you stumbled forward into Levi, before balancing yourself. You didn't realize how much you drank. Its been awhile since you were this drunk. The last time you spent your morning hunched over the disgusting toilet in the womens latrine. Meeting Levi's gaze was unnerving. You just drunkly stumbled into your super hot Corporal. Immediately correcting yourself, standing up straight.   
  
He immediately pulled you back into him, his mouth slamming against yours. Wrapping a hand around your waist, the other holding the back of your neck. He aggressively forced your mouth open and battled your tongue for dominance. You pulled back, resting your forehead on his. Gazing back at his lust blown pupils, you knew that this was going to be so goddamn awkward in the morning.  
  
"Wait— I don't know if this is a good—ah" you stammered, get cut off by his tongue jamming itself down your throat again. Trying to keep up the pace, you felt heat growing in your core. God damn this alcohol. Forcing you to make bad decisions. You pulled away from him again. "Corporal.." you moaned, as he hung onto your bottom lip as he pulled away. "We shouldn't—". No sooner had that left your mouth, Levi was on your neck leaving sloppy kisses and bites trailing down your shoulder.  
  
"Fuck" he panted against your skin. He pulled away from you and lifted you by your hips and sat you on his desk. Easing himself inbetween your legs, pushing you knees apart roughly. His hands now exploring your pliant body, running over each one of your curves before slipping one of his hands under the waistband of your pants.   
  
You gasped for air between kisses. Sucking in all you could take. Your heart was pounding, trying to escape the ribcage it was trapped underneath. Everything was moving so fast. But damn if you didn't want this. You didn't just want this, you needed this. A corporal fucking his subordinate.. its wrong but such a fucking turn on. How old was he anyways? He has to be at least 30, which means he's easily a decade older than you. Fuck it. You were going to make sure this was going to happen.   
  
Levi made his way to the slick folds, separating them with his index and ring finger, which rubbing his middle finger along the swollen bud. His other hand was underneath your shirt, groping your breast overtop of your bra. Gently rubbing his thumb over your rigid nipple. His lips on you, littering your neck with soft purple bruises. Some right under your jaw. Marking you as his, in this drunken trance. He wasn't even inside of you and he was already bringing you more pleasure than Eren ever did.   
  
"Corporal.." you moaned as he dipped a finger inside of you. Feeling the bulge in his pants getting harder and harder. He picked up his speed and added another finger into your heat making you gasp at the sudden intrusion stretching you out. Curling them and adjusting until he was brushing over the bundle of nerves inside you.   
  
"Call me Levi" he hissed against your skin. "Ugh shit. You are so fucking tight"  
  
"I wasn't kidding when I said he was small" your voice started as a chuckle and trailed off into a whimper when he sunk his teeth into the tender flesh. He moved back up to your lips but you couldn't keep up. The pleasure was starting to rip through your body, drunken thoughts swimming around your skull when he withdrew his fingers and started undoing your pants. You groaned at the absence. You needed more, you wanted to feel him. Grabbing him by his shirt, you started strategically unbuttoning his shirt. He deftly moved up to yours and became frustrated with the length of time it was taking and just ripped your shirt open, making buttons fly in every direction. Clattering across the desk and floor. Levi was never a patient man. Once his hands moved from you to begin working on his belt, you started to work on yours. The sounds of metal on metal clinging both belts were haphazardly tossed aside. Pulling his boxers down and stepping out, you watched his swollen cock as it sprung freely. It was the most glorious thing you've ever seen. Massive for his small stature. Easily the width of your wrist. No fucking way is that thing going to fit _inside_ me.   
  
Turning his attention back to you, he grabs your pants and panties by the hem and roughly yanks them down your dangling legs. Trying to save time, only completely removing one leg from your pants before easing back between your legs. The precum glistening on the head was rubbed along your slick folds, mixing with your own fluids. With one hand on his cock, he grabbed a fist full of hair with the other and pulled your face to meet his in a sloppy embrace. You tensed when you felt the pressure of him prodding at your tight hole. As wet as you were, it still didn't stop the feeling of resistance as he slowly pushed into you.   
  
You hissed as you felt the stinging sensation in your groin, working its way up your body. Letting out a startled gasp as you felt your tight heat stretching around your corporal. Fucking Eren and his tiny dick. It was like you were still a virgin.   
  
Levi didn't want to take his time, he wanted to _wreck_ you. He wanted to pound into you so hard that you forgot your name. He stopped for a minute as you both breathed into each other's mouths, so you could adjust to his girth. He was only half way in at this point and still had almost 4 inches to go. The pain was beginning to subside so you started grinding yourself against him, giving him permission to keep going. The thrill of sinking into your tightness was becoming too much for him, he was losing control of himself. With a tight snap of his hips, he completely shealthed himself in you. Moaning into each other, simultaneously. Bottoming out inside of you, you felt a shiver run down the length of your spine. With one hand on your hip and the other moving up to your breast, he began pumping in and out of you. Slow, but hard Soft moans escaping your lips as he moved his hand from your hip to the back of your knee to spread you wider for him. His manhood sliding over the sweet spot inside of you.   
  
"Fu—ck, are you going to come for me, already, kitten?" He groaned as he picked up his speed.   
  
You felt a white heat rush over your body. Moaning his name, over and over. You couldn't stop yourself. The pleasure was unlike anything you've ever felt. Eren definitely didn't make you feel like this. Your heat was spasming around Levi's cock, tighter than before, making him shudder at the sensation as he felt you gush around him. He felt his release approaching, but he was determined to make you come again. " Shit- ah. Tell me you're mine. Fucking tell me my cock feels better than that brats" he growled. The hand massaging your breast came down in between your legs to rub your swollen pink nub. Feeling completely overstimulated, you squirmed around him, inadvertently pushing him away. Your moans getting louder as he slammed into you faster than before. Lewd sounds of skin slapping filled the room. Erratically thrusting, his pace was unsteady. "Fuuuuck yes, L-Levi, I'm yours! Your— ahh your cock feels so—" You screamed. He clapped a hand over your mouth before you could finish, while he stared into your half lidded eyes and you both rode out your orgasms. As soon as you released, he bottomed out into you and spilled his hot seed, painting your insides.   
  
He was still inside of you, leaning over your panting form. His cock slowly softened and slipped out of you and you felt a combination of his and your juices dripping out.   
  
"Oh uh.. Oops. We'll deal with that in the morning. Go shower" he murmured.  
  
As he pulled away, a red tinged gooey trail of semen stuck to him and he looked down to see his crotch covered in a thin layer of blood. Your face started to heat up and turn bright red.   
  
"I'm too drunk for this right now" he chuckled, moving from the desk and lazily walking to his bedroom, turning back to look at you when he realized you weren't following him. "Come on, brat, try not to drip all over the place" he said with a smirk.   
  
"Ass" you giggled. Smiling, you hopped off the desk and stumbled to him in the door way. Legs still weak from the intense bliss you felt moments prior, clumsy from the alcohol. Wrapping your arms loosely around his neck, leaving a sloppy kiss on his jaw. He dragged you into his bedroom and motioned you to the bathroom.   


* * *

  
  
The orange and yellow hues of daybreak painted across the room, gently pulling you from your slumber. Almost immediately your head started pounding upon opening your tired eyes. Shit. What the hell is going on. Where am I? And then it hit you. This wasn't your room, you were naked and there was a warm body laying next to you. Suddenly all the memories of last nights drunken escapades flooded your mind. Eren fucked Mikasa. You fucked your corporal... And you really liked it too. Part of you wanted to snuggle up to him, but you wondered if this was like... A one night stand or something else?   
  
Without any warning you heard a knock at his bedroom door which immediately sent you into a panic. Fuck. Who was that. Why were they here. Dammit, should I hide? Your heart threatening to leap out of your chest, you scanned the room for a hiding spot. Goddamit Levi! He obviously forgot to lock his office door, otherwise no one would be knocking at his bedroom door. You pulled the blankets up to your chest, trying to hide your naked body.   
  
"Not now, I'm busy" he groaned sleepily, rolling over and draping his arm across you, pulling you up against him and leaning his head down to the crook of your neck, peppering your skin with kisses. Slipping his hand down and ghosting over your sore heat. Oh my god. Humanities strongest... Is a cuddler. What a pleasant surprise.   
  
**Suddenly the door opened, making your heart drop into your stomach.**


	2. Green Guesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is very confused. Much puzzled.

Erwin entered the room and almost immediately made eye contact with you "I thought I had made it very clear about supervising Cadet (F/N) and she isn't out—"  
  
The brief silence was deafening. Your jaw dropped as you leaned up, clutching the blankets against your chest.  
  
"— uh.. out here."  
  
"Levi... You had _one job._ One." He snapped, his eyes narrowed, exploring your state of disarray. Hickies plastered all over your neck and obvious sex hair. Erwin was not amused.   
  
"I carried out my responsibilies.. and more" he grumbled, still layering your neck in kisses, as you sat mortified. You were utterly speechless. The skin of your body turning beet red. This wasn't good.  
  
Erwin had no idea what to do. His eyes didn't know where they should be. Just to be safe, he turned around and began to walk out the door. "Levi... I— come see me when you... are _...done"_ he sighed, closing the door behind him.   
  
Levi has done some dumb shit in his time but this was completely asinine. It certainly blew Erwin away. He brought a subordinate into his private living quarters and nearly fucked the life from her. This was worse than the time he sent out an announcement that Commander Erwin was to be addressed as 'Commander Eyebrows' by all subordinates. Levi is lucky that Erwin genuinely likes and respects him. Considering they've been friends for over a decade. Erwin is probably starting to think that he lets Levi get away with too much. Though, there were no rules against relationships between superiors and subordinates.. it was obviously discouraged.. if possible.   
  
Levi continued the gentle ministrations while you internally exploded. Not the sexy type of explosion, the _'i wish i was dead'_ explosion. You thought that yesterday was the worst day of your life... But today. No, today might take the cake. How were you ever going to look your commander in the eye again? He pretty much saw you naked and inadvertently saw Levi fingering you. Of course, he wasn't any help at all. You sighed. " Uh. Am I in trouble?"  
  
He continued to kiss and suck on your sore neck. "No, you just embarrassed him, thats all. He'll be fine" he whispered against your skin, leaving goosebumps. Withdrawling his hand, noticing that you were not entirely enjoying this. How could you? You were in shock.   
  
"Whoa, hold on. Me? I embarrassed him? You're the one who was just finger fucking me in front of our commander?! How did this even—" he cut you off, with a passionate kiss, making you forget what you were saying. Pulling back with a smile, he leaned to the side, trailing his fingers up your arm.  
  
"You're kind of cute when you're flustered" he chuckled.   
  
"Wait what was I—" again, you were cut off. He pulled back quicker this time, a long trail of saliva connecting you both.   
  
"Stop talking. How about you just purr for me like you did last night on my desk... And in the shower"  
  
Wait whaaaaa. How could I forget? The _shower._ You were struggling to step over the edge of his tub due to your untimely intoxication that Levi had you wrap your legs around his hips, so he could step in the tub with you. Of course, being equally as intoxicated, he carelessly stumbled and you found yourself sandwiched between him and the wall. Which ultimately ended up in you roughly taking advantage of his lips; while rocking your body against him. And then eventually, he found himself inside of you again, slamming you into wall and wasting no time in making you scream his name. Water pouring over your bodies, making the lewd slapping sounds much louder.  
  
"Do you do this with all of your subordinates, Corporal?" the corners of your lips curling up. That must of struck something in him because the next thing you knew he was on top of you, pinning your hands above your head, effortlessly. Letting out a growl before he started nipping at your collarbone, working up to your neck.   
  
"Don't be stupid" he replied flatly. This would be turning you on if you weren't so tender and raw from last night. You've never been dominated like this before. Honestly, you had never even had an orgasm up until last night. Eren was not the most attentive lover. Maybe he was just inexperienced, or maybe he didn't care? He would get you close with his fingers but he would always stop after he came, neglecting your release. It had never occured to you that it was incredibly selfish of him. The way Levi paid attention to your body, making it his goal to pleasure you regardless of whether he came or not. Considering it was rough, drunken, sloppy sex, he made an effort to please you. This was important. Maybe he was a little cocky, but he seemed to get off on your indulgence.   
  
He snapped you out of your thoughts with a kiss to your forehead before climbing off you. "I should get ready, I'm sure Erwin is expecting me soon"   
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. I couldn't help myself last night and I shot a couple loads in you, is that going to be a problem?" He deadpanned.  
  
_My my, so romantic, you thought. How charming. He 'shot a couple loads into me.' What a way to break the ice._ " Ha. No, its fine. I've been receiving a yearly shot to stop myself from ovulating... So I can't get pregnant anytime soon." you shrugged.   
  
He nodded, before turning back to his dresser and pulling out fresh clothes.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'll be going then" you said, almost as if it was a question. Trying to gauge his reaction. Swinging your feet over the side of the bed and placing your feet on the floor.   
  
"I'll be done by 6pm, meet me back here for dinner. Thats an **order"** he smoothly demanded, walking over to you as he buttoned his shirt. Levi's eyes ate you alive. The way he looked at you now made your core start to dampen again. You rubbed your thighs together, attempting to relieve the desire to jump onto him and fuck him on the floor.   
  
Well thats an interesting turn of events. I'm definitely down for this.  
  
"Hai, Corporal Levi!" you saluted. He smirked as he teasingly walked by you into the bathroom.   
  
Now was time to find your clothes and get back to your bunk without being seen.   


* * *

  
  
It was a good thing that breakfast started 15 minutes ago, otherwise everyone would have saw you leaving the corporals cabin wearing a wrinkled button down shirt, minus the buttons, and a very nice assortment of purple adorning your skin. Trying to calculate how long you could hide from people before they noticed you were gone... Or worse, notice you.   
  
Just as you opened your cabin door, expecting emptiness, there she was. Looking up to you with her bright blue eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief seeing you.  
  
Shit. They noticed.   
  
"(F/N)! I was so worried about you! Where were you, what happened?" Krista eyed you up carefully before stopping at the gifts Levi left you with. "Wait. You weren't with Eren last night, I checked. What is that?"  
  
"Uhhhhhhggh. Krista, I'm sorry. Its a long story, I really don't want to talk about it right now" you groaned, walking past her while you peeled your shirt off, throwing it in the laundry bin.   
  
"I don't understand. Erens been looking for you! He's been worried sick."  
  
You ignored her. She didnt know anything. He didn't care about her. If he did things wouldn't have ended the way they did. Everything would have been much cleaner if he had just grown some balls and ended it with me before he decided I wasn't enough. Sure, last night had you smitten but this... This still burned. Maybe because the wound was deep and is still very fresh, leaving you to guess and grovel. Not really wanting the answers, truthfully. You continued to dig through your oak bureau, desperately looking for something to cover your neck. Attempting to evade the tears starting to well up in your eyes as you were being forced to deal with your feelings.   
  
"(F/N), you have to tell me what's going on, I'm really worried. Did someone hurt you?" Reaching out to take your hand and squeezing. Thats it. Thats all it took for you to lose your composure. Letting out a choked sob, you yanked your hand from her and covered your face. "Goddammit, Krista!" You shouted. Making her flinch and jump backwards.   
  
She was speechless. Standing there, looking at your crumpled form.   
  
"I'm— I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. It's not your f-fault." You sniffled, wiping your nose with the back of your hand.   
  
"Please, talk to me, (F/N). Let me help." She pleaded as she hurled herself at you, wrapping her arms around you warmly.   
  
You let out a deep sigh. "I saw Eren..—" Trying to get the words together. This will be the third time you've said it out loud and it still doesn't feel real. "— he was with Mikasa, in bed with her".   
  
_Defeated._ That's the way you felt. It embarrassed you. What could be more shameful than not being enough for the man you loved.. and then having to admit to it.   
  
"A-are you— are you serious?" Krista hissed under her breath. Not letting you answer her rhetorical question. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say"  
  
"It's fine. I just.. I'm fine. Or I will be, I just need some time. Please, don't send Eren my way. I can't face him right now" you mumbled, finally returning a hug to the tiny woman clinging to you.   
  
"Okay.. but that doesn't explain your neck. Are you hurt? Please answer truthfully." She questioned, a hint of concern in her voice.   
  
Chuckling lightly, wiping away the last tear. You turned to her and grinned a little. "No, I'm fine. That is something else. I'll tell you later, I just need to think for a while. I promise, I'm not injured." you reassured. Well.. except your womanhood.. that was pretty sore. But otherwise, you're unscathed. Totally worth it.   
  
"Uhhh okay, (F/N). I'll leave you alone, just know you can come to me if you need to talk" she smiled, releasing you from the hug.   
  
"Thank you, Krista."  


* * *

  
  
Levi walked into Erwins office neglecting to knock before entering, per usual. Erwin sat at his desk, sipping a cup of tea while looking over paperwork for the new recruits. Peering up at the sound of the door swinging open, alerting him to none other than Corporal Levi himself.   
  
"Morning. Where should I start?" He inquired.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, he lifted the stack off his desk and handed it to him without saying a word before looking back down at his own work.  
  
Sensing irritation, Levi decided it would be a good idea to 'poke the bear'.   
  
"So, did you enjoy the show this morning, perv?" He chuckled lightly, refusing to avert his eyes from his commanders gaze.   
  
Rolling his eyes, the staring contest was over. " Are you out of your god damn mind, corporal? Do you have any idea why your scout was making a scene outside my office? "   
  
Levi felt a sense of accomplishment, knowing he just made Erwin slightly uncomfortable. " I'm aware. Ex-fuck boy, Eren. He's a piece of work, huh? " He joked, sitting down across from Erwin.

"Levi, how am I supposed to face her? Do you have any idea how inappropriate this is?" He glared, slamming his hands down on the desk. 

"I mean, I'll see if she's down to have a threesome. Maybe that'll help?" Leaning back casually, crossing his legs. 

"Dammit Levi! Enough. Just get back to work, you insolent fool" the commander barked. No way was that ever happening.

 _(Except maybe, it might happen. Maybe)_  

 

* * *

  
  
You spent most of the day avoiding contact with people. There was no way to hide your love bites and part of you didn't really want to. They reminded you of the most pleasurable time of your life. But there would be too many questions you couldnt deal with right now. You weren't even sure if anyone knew you and Eren weren't together anymore. Doubting he would tell them anything, considering you embarassingly caught him red handed. You felt so overwhelmed and just wanted this to be over with. Not only that, but the pounding hangover-headache was not doing you any favors.   
  
And then... There was your beautiful Corporal. He definitely complicated this mess but he did so in the best way. It may sound stupid, but the drunken incident made you feel alive. Thats why it scared you. Unsure of whether you should let yourself get attached. He got you drunk, he came on to you, he drunk fucked you, he cuddled you in the morning, sober. THEN he orders you to appear at his cabin for dinner. This had to have meant something. You hoped it did. I mean.. you don't cuddle with your one night stands, right? Much less invite them back over. Fucking hell. This was all going so fast. If or when people find out, they're going to assume you were the one to ruin your relationship, you were the slut fucking your superior.   
  
You rolled over aimlessly in your bed, covering your face with your hands. Trying to convince yourself not to cry again. It'll all work out. It'll be fine, you told yourself. Trying your best to believe.   
  
Damn the alcohol. Damn it all to hell! Levi probably wouldn't have been so bold to make a move and you wouldn't have been so careless to sleep with your superior. But fuck was it good. Would you change anything about the decision to get laid last night, if you could?... Nah. Definitely not. It was worth it.   
  
As for Eren, maybe its best to avoid him over the next couple of days, maybe letting the lovebites heal before clearing the air with him. If that's what you want to call it. If clearing the air meant you were going to thoroughly make him feel like a worthless piece of shit before moving on with your life, then yeah, you would clear the air in due time. But what to do with Mikasa, you pondered. Sure, you were furious with her but you were a smoldering pile of embers with Eren. **Your relationship was with him, you trusted him, you were his and he betrayed you.** He could've denied her advances, if she was the one to even make them. You didn't know Mikasa, she wasn't your friend. She was just some girl who was stuck up Erens ass. They both made the decision, but ultimately Eren is to blame for your pain.   
  
You layed in bed for the rest of the day, sulking. Glad you had the day off to relax and reason with your thoughts. Seemly wasted, being cramped up inside all day but you needed this.   
  
The sun was beginning to set, filling your bunk with calming hues of pink and orange, threatening to lull you to sleep. Glancing over at the clock that hung on the wall, you realized it was nearly 5:30 and the day was almost over. Or had it just begun? I guess you'll find out when you get to Levi's office.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, I've received some of the sweetest comments, I swear you guys are the best. It totally inspires me to keep writing. Once again, I'm open to constructive criticism, feel free to offer tips/advice ect.


	3. Sunset Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, this is kind of just a..... Smutty filler chapter? so bear with me.

You stealthily made it across the camp, successfully avoiding contact with everyone. Standing in front of Levi's door you gulped and stood anxiously.  
  
Why were you so nervous all of a sudden? Perhaps some of your sanity was returning to you. Or maybe it was because your mind was replaying last nights festivities. Who knows; doesn't matter, it was getting later and you weren't one to want to keep your Corporal waiting.   
  
Just as you lifted your hand to knock, someone grabbed your wrist, roughly spinning your body around. Goddammit. Who in the hell— oh great.   
  
Eren stood in front of you, still gripping your wrist tightly. It felt like the bones of your wrist were going to break under the pressure. You jerked your arm back and growled. "Don't fucking touch me"  
  
He reached back out to you, with tears in his eyes. "(F/N), I—I don't know what to say. Please understand I didn't want to hurt you— can we talk?"  
  
You evaded his grasp, pulling both of your arms back. You could feel your lip quivering, foreshadowing an impending sob. "I'm serious, don't touch me. There's nothing to talk about, please leave me alone"   
  
"Shit, please, just listen. Come back with— wait, what the fuck is that?" he barked, catching the upper part of your arm this time, squeezing the meat of your arm between his thumb and index finger, making you yelp. He motioned to the bruises on your neck with a scowl.   
  
Suddenly the door you both were standing in front of sprung open. "What the hell is going on out here?!" Levi spat, his eyes bounce back between the two of you.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to trouble you, I just need to speak with (F/N) for a mome—" he muttered before being abruptly cut off.   
  
"Oi, Jaeger, piss off. Cadet (L/N), in here, now." His eyes shot daggers in Erens direction, yanking you out of his grip and shoving you through his door. "Make yourself scarce before I do it for _you"_ he growled before moving through the threshold, slamming the door behind you both.   
  
It was awkwardly quiet now. You just stood there beside the door, awaiting further instructions. The short statured man worked his way around to the coffee table that sat in front of his couch. Taking a seat on the far end before averting his gaze back to you.   
  
"Are you waiting for an invitation?" He groaned before picking up his food tray. You hadn't immediately noticed that there was another food tray that was seated next to his on the coffee table.   
  
Unsure of whether or not that was a trick question, you hastily started to remove your boots, leaving them at the door. "Uh, no sir, sorry." You mumbled quietly.   
  
Making your way to the sofa you were getting ready to sit down next to your Corporal before blocked the empty spot with his arm, pointing to his bedroom. "Go wash your hands, I have no idea what you've been up to today but I'm sure they're filthy"  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
Making your way to his bedroom to where the bathroom was hidden. You washed your hands and walked back to the empty spot on the sofa. Sitting back down you thanked him for having your dinner rations delivered to his quarters. Skeptical of whether or not he actually wanted to have dinner with you or if he was saving you from the uncomfortable questions you'd be receiving. Which now suddenly reminded you that Eren had definitely noticed the gifts that Levi claimed you with.   
  
"Care to share what was going on out there?" He scoffed.   
  
"Uh- yeah. Sorry, I've been avoiding everyone all day and he caught me before I was about to knock" you recalled, sinking back into the sofa. You really had hoped you could have avoided everyone today, I mean shit, you pretty much did.   
  
He hummed at your response. "Hiding all day, huh? I guess that's why Erwin couldn't find you earlier".   
  
Your cheeks were painted with hues of pink at his comment. You had completely forgot about the commander and how he pretty much saw you completely naked. "Ugh, yes, I—I uhm, just wanted to have sometime to think before I was bombarded with questions" you rolled your eyes.   
  
Levi stood up and collected the empty trays before depositing them outside his door. This time when he shut his door, you heard the tell-tale _click-clack_ of the lock being turned. He walked back to the couch and pushed the coffee table about 3 feet away from its original position before turning to look at you. Your confusion became evident when you straightened you body and sat up.  
  
"About last night, I'm sorry you had to deal with—" your eyes moved down his body and rested at his feet.   
  
"So, did you want your punishment _now_ or _later?"_ He deadpanned, cutting you off and avoiding your comment. He really enjoyed interrupting and cutting people off, perhaps that's how he asserted dominance.   
  
You could never get used to his stoic demeanor. Was he being serious? Was he just kidding? Who knows? Shit, you know you didn't.  
  
"My wait.. my w-whaaat?" you questioned, concern taking over your features, causing him to smirk.   
  
"Tch, brat. Your punishment for seducing a superior officer, of course" he breathed tastefully, leaning down to eye level, finally catching your eyes with his. The dark grey permeating your gaze.   
  
Before you could respond he had roughly switched your spots, except now he was sitting and you were positioned on your belly, over his knees.   
  
Holy shit that was fast. His movement and strength completely blew you away. One moment you were seated comfortably on the beige couch, the next moment, you found yourself bent over his knees as he fumbled with your belt beneath you.   
  
He craned his neck over to meet your eyes again. "Shall we get this over with?" His voice was sultry.  
  
You decided to play along. Nodding, without breaking his gaze.   
  
By that time he started to yank your pants and panties over your ass, making it jiggle with each movement. Stopping once your black pants were resting at your trembling knees. You had to assume this was some kind of foreplay he guessed you were into. Considering all the sounds that came from you when he roughly manhandled you last night. Though, you and Eren had never done anything like this.. sex with him was always pretty cut and dry. Missionary and sometimes with you on top were the only positons you participated in, leaving you open to many things you've yet to experience. Not really rough, but not exactly gentle either, just—  
  
The sound of skin hitting skin, a swift slap to the area slightly below your ass, tore you from your thoughts, making you yelp. Your skin now tender, sporting a red, hand shaped welt. It stung in the most heavenly way. Wow that didn't feel that ba—  
  
"Hah-ah" you yelped again after he brought down another swift slap to your ass, higher than last time. Your entire body was trembling now; your core ached for more. Seemingly reading your mind, Levi brought down another slap, as your tiny form writhed and wiggled ontop of him. Shivering in anticipation.  
  
"Hold still, or I'll have to start over, kitten" he cooed into your ear, before leaning back up and bringing another stinging slap to your tender ass.   
  
That one was harder than the last, nearly making a strangulated scream slip from your mouth. Gritting your teeth, you could feel the heat pooling in your groin. How could such an act feel so damn good? You cursed yourself. You could feel the bulge beneath you growing and twitching with each slap. He was getting off on this. You knew exactly where this was going, how could you not?   
  
He delivered another slap to your plump ass, making you shudder and moan in pleasure, before ordering you to stand up. He quickly followed and bent down to continue removing your pants that had now pooled to your ankles.   
  
This is an interesting situation you've found yourself in. You've always had a crush on your Corporal but you had never expected it to go this far. Last week you were reprimanded for not polishing your boots enough to his standards and now you're standing with your pants around your ankles being _punished_ for something else. Maybe that's why he always picked on you.  
  
Soon enough his lips found yours, but he was more gentle this time. The way his tongue flicked against your bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. He slid his hands over the curves of your body as you let out a tiny moan into his mouth, nearly driving him over the edge. Working his way down to the tender welts on your ass, he danced his fingers around them before lifting you into his arms bridal style, causing a yelp to slip through your teeth. He carried you into his bedroom and unceremoniously dropped you on the bed before climbing between your legs, situating his elbows on either side of your head. He nestled his head in the crook of your neck and began peppering kisses along the skin that was exposed. You brought your hand up to the back of his neck and ran your fingers through his undercut, soliciting a low groan from him.   
  
"What— what are — mmmmm, what are we doing?" you purred into his ear.  
  
Levi leaned up and gazed into your eyes. His lips formed a flat line before the corners started to curl upward. "I'm making you feel good, what does it look like I'm doing?"   
  
Dammit to all of his rhetorical questions.   
  
"Yes, corporal but—"  
  
"Levi" he interrupted.  
  
"Levi, I mean, what is this?" You cooed.   
  
"It can be whatever you want it to be."  
  
"But what about.. aren't there rules against this sort of thing?"  
  
"Nope" he breathed, seemingly irritated with all of the questions you were asking.   
  
He leaned up, so he was now kneeling in between your legs. You could tell he was taken back by what you said, based on his changing body language. He was probably wondering if you were starting to regret this, looking for a way out. Was he wanting more? Signing up for the Survey Corps was like signing your life away. You weren't expecting to have a 'happily ever after', not really. Most died before their 3rd year. If you hadn't joined the Survey Corps with Eren, you may not have pursued a romantic relationship once enlisted.  
  
"You know you can tell me to stop anytime. I don't want to force any of this on you"  
  
"... I— I don't want you to stop" you spoke softly, reaching up and rubbing your thumb along his jawline. You leaned up catching his bottom lip between your teeth, gently tugging back, earning a growl from him. You moved lower, nipping the skin along his jaw before moving to his neck and starting to suck. His hands began lifting your shirt so he could run his hands over you, gripping your waist before tugging his neck away from you and moving down your body. He hovered over your sex before dipping his head down and licking a stripe from bottom to top, making your body jolt at the foreign sensation. It felt really fucking weird but really good at the same time.   
  
You looked down at him, trying to close your thighs together before they were stopped by his hands. It was clear that no one had pleasured you with their mouth before.   
  
He peered over you, tracing your body with his eyes until he reached yours. He was planning on pulling you out of your comfort zone and straight into a writhing mess beneath him. The way he looked at you was predatory.   
  
He began to spread your lips with his ring and index finger, while rubbing circles on your clit with his middle finger. "You dont trust me?" He teased, watching the confusion on your face warp into a smirk, before he dipped his head back down and began lapping up the fluids that started seeping from you. Gently prodding his tongue at your tight opening, while his hand reposition so his thumb was working your clit. You could feel a tight knot forming in abdomen, threatening to snap, with every movement of his tongue. He glanced up to you once, watching your face contort in pleasure. Soft moans escaping your lips as your hands gripped the sheets under you.   
  
Was there anything this man wasn't good at? He moved his fingers and inserted one until he was knuckle deep, slowly moving in and out of you before adding another. Your moans getting louder as his tongue moved to the sensitive engorged bean. Flicking over it, making you hips buck upwards. He started moving his fingers faster, curling them and catching the sensitive spot on the inside, sending you spiraling into something you've never felt before. Your head tipping back as you called out his name repeatedly, riding out your climax on his fingers. A gush of warm release dripped over Levi's fingers as he withdrew them. He watched as you chest rose and fell rapidly before starting to slow.  
  
Your half lidded eyes met with his as he began to take off his clothing. This time he was more careful, folding his shirt and pants after removing them. Making you smile at the gesture.   
  
He leaned over you and helped you remove the remainder of your clothing, following the same ritual as his own, folding them neatly and placing them on top of his dresser. It was kind of sweet.   
  
He pulled the sheets out from under you, covering you with them before he climbed under and pulled you close to him. Your skin felt nice on his, like it belonged there. He made you forget all of your worries. All of this was still so strange.. it was almost like relearning how to walk. Everything was different with him. You felt your consciousness start to leave you, the post-ecstasy bliss fighting you. Tomorrow you'll deal with the rest of world, tonight you relax. 


	4. Fuck You Fuchsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets wrecked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the suggestion of KillMeOrKissMeLeonScottKennedy, I threw this together. I hope its acceptable. ^^;

Chapter 4: Fuck You Fuschia 

  
  


Sunlight shone through the sheer curtains, illuminating everything in the room. You were awoken to the sound of the shower running. Blinking several times, to get adjusted to the brightness of the room, your eyes moved to the clock.  _ SHIT.  _ Jolting out of bed you realized you had overslept and missed your chance to escape Levi’s bedroom before anyone saw.

 

He knew exactly what you were thinking. Standing under the threshold of the bathroom door, Levi smirked at your disheveled appearance. You had just realized that the shower had stopped running. Only a single towel was wrapped around his waist, beads of water falling from his hair and onto his chest.  _ Wow, all of a sudden getting up late… wasn’t so bad. What a view!  _ Of course this is the first time you could really just admire his body. The way his toned chest and abs glistened with droplets of water. His sex lines standing out in a perfect “ **V** ”. What a beautiful man. 

 

“What’s the matter? Afraid someone will think we’re fucking?” he cooed, as he walked over to your side of the bed and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on your neck. 

 

You reached up to him and held his head before he could get away, attacking his lips with yours. This time it was your tongue who initiated the fight of dominance, swirling your muscle around in his mouth. Pulling back, you noticed the slight bulge appearing underneath of his towel. 

 

“No! I mean⎼ not really, I’m just not used to getting up this late. I gotta go!” you blurted, stumbling out of bed in search of your clothes. This caused Levi to chuckle. He turned back and started to get dressed. 

 

“I expect you back here this evening, Cadet”, he yelled into his office, as you looked for your panties and trousers. 

 

“Hai!” you grinned. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


You nervously walked through the main doors to the mess hall. You were expecting all eyes to be on you. You were pretty much MIA yesterday and you were sure Eren had told everyone. But when you walked in, everyone was just…. eating. They were eating breakfast, what a crazy thought. No one even acknowledged you. Not until Krista and Sasha saw you, of course. 

 

You had grabbed your tray and walked towards Krista and Sasha, looking around to be sure Eren wasn’t seated with them. You sat down and they both stared wide-eyed at you, not saying a word. It was actually starting to get uncomfortable, you were eating and they were scanning with their eyes. Definitely zeroing in the fading purple display on your neck. 

 

“Oh fucking hell. Eren and I aren’t together anymore. Yes, these are hickies”, you groaned pointing to your neck, pulling your collar down slightly to expose the one on your clavicle. “No, Eren, didn’t give them to me and No, I’m not telling you who did.” you spat, angrily chewing your bread roll. 

 

Both of their jaws dropped. If they opened any wider, they looked like they were going to fall off. They both looked at each other before returning their gaze to you. 

 

“What.. uh.. So, what happened?” Sasha whispered, leaning in close to you. 

 

“Krista didn’t tell you? He’s fucking Mikasa. I saw him” you mumbled, swallowing the food that was in your mouth. “Does that cover everything?”

 

“Well.. no. But it’s a start, right?” the blonde inquired. “Maybe when you’re ready” she grinned, the sweetest grin you’ve ever seen. She twirled her hair between her fingers. 

 

“Yes. When I’m ready” you rolled your eyes, smiling back at Krista. “Anyways, what did I miss?”

 

The three continued talking for the remainder of breakfast. It was nice talking with your friends. You knew they cared about you and were worried and you would tell them everything when you were ready. The way things were going, you could be ready in the next couple of days. You’ve never felt this good before. Spending yesterday pretty much by yourself made you miss the communication with your friends. The initial anxious thoughts started to drift away. Maybe it was from the orgasms the night prior. No one has ever made you feel this good before. You were determined to make today a good day. That was.. But of course, until you saw Eren striding through the mess hall, fuming. He was  _ livid  _ and he was coming right for you.  _ Sonofabitch. _

 

You couldn’t get away quick enough, getting up abruptly and nearly tripping over the bench you sat on. It was too late. He was standing in front of you, grabbing you by your arm. You knew you couldn’t run forever, I mean for shits sake, he was on your squad. But did it have to be today? Today was supposed to be a good day. 

 

“(F/N), we need to talk. Now.” he snarled, dragging you by the arm, away from Sasha and Krista, as they sat there speechless.

 

“Now is not the time, Eren! I’m fucking done! Just stop” you yelled, trying to break free from his grasp, clawing at his fingers. You turned away from him. You were tempted to bite him so he would relinquish you, but you had to be mature about this. You couldn't do anything that may jeopardize your squad or Levi. 

 

He responded by jerking you forwards into him, trying to force you to look at him. You closed your eyes and the next thing you knew he was on the ground.  _ What. What just happened.  _ Standing next to you was a very, very, pissed Corporal Levi. 

 

“Oi, Jaeger, you just won yourself 50 laps and a date with Commander Erwin.” Levi sneered

 

“Corporal Levi, I⎼ I wasn’t. We were just⎼ just talking.” he groveled, attempting to pick himself off the ground, only to be stopped by Levi’s boot pressing to his chest. 

 

“The next time I see you so much as look at (F/N) the wrong way, I will see to it that you are tied to a chair in my office, and I will make sure you get front row seats to me fucking your ex-girlfriend, while she screams my name and beg me to make her cum the way you couldn’t. Do not fuck with me.” he growled, before lifting his boot, turning to you and kissing you on the cheek before sitting back down to finish his eat breakfast. He maintained eye contact with him the entire time. He wanted him to know he wasn’t dicking around. 

 

The entire mess hall was silent. Their mouths agape in disbelief from what they just heard.  _ Rip the bandaid off quick, they said, it’ll be so much better, they said.  _ You sat there in disbelief yourself. Well, at least that answered everyone's question. You looked over to see Sasha and Krista holding in laughter at the scene that had just unfolded in front of them. The way Levi knocked Eren on his ass and mocked him in front of everyone. Beautiful karma. To be honest, it started out pretty embarrassing, but now that you thought about it, it was pretty fucking funny. As you watched Eren scowl, and pick himself up the floor, you felt a wave of relief. You wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore and you could just move on with your life. The way he manhandled Eren was a huge turn on. You were definitely going to _thank_ him for that later. Maybe today was going to be a good day after all. 

 


	5. Bold Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader doesn't get the punishment she's looking for.

The remainder of your day was more or less uneventful. Sure, you recieved a multifold of looks over the course of the day but they didn't really bother you. Of course, when Jean made a snide remark about _"being the captains fuck toy"_ you took it upon yourself to correct his insolence. Which promptly followed up with a reprimand from the commander, who had watched the scene unfold as you screamed profanities while trying to drown Jean in the horses water trough. Aside from that, you carried out your normal duties; chores and training. Daring to look in the distance to see Eren jogging around the perimeter, as instructed. You were relieved that he wouldn't be able to confront you today but you were skeptical that Levi's threat held any value to him, the more you thought about it.   
  
By dusk you were exhausted, almost relieved knowing you had a day off tomorrow but then realizing that your hostility towards Jean earlier had resulted in your day being revoked and replaced with desk duty. Ah yes, the privilege of sorting through paperwork with the man who walked in to you naked in the Corporals bed, your commander. How could you forget? It had only been a few days so you were sure that memory was still burned into his consciousness. You were starting to think that maybe you reacted too harshly to Jeans teasing... Or nah, he definitely had it coming. **Totally worth it.**   
  
Just as the moon began to take over the night sky, you became aware of how late it had gotten. You had figured that Levi wasn't going to let you sleep in your own bed tonight, so you decided to grab your change of clothes in the meantime, so you didn't have to stumble into your bunk at day break, in a disheveled state as you had been doing the past couple days.   
  
This time, the eyes that were glued on you as you approached the Corporals office weren't as unnerving. You were sure the news of you and him had spread like wildfire.   
  
You knocked once before you just said 'fuck it' and walked in, closing and locking the door behind you. You stood with fresh clothes in your arms as you tried to slide your boots off. Levi hadn't even looked up from the paperwork he had in front of him. This was all still so new to you and you weren't as bold as you thought you were. Standing idly as you waited for instructions. You wanted to test the waters before making yourself at home.   
  
"Good Evening, Corporal" you smiled, saluting him.   
  
He remained still, refusing to look up from the papers in front of him. "You can drop the formalities when we're alone, (F/N)"   
  
You eased up and dropped your arm to your side. "Very well. I uhm— I brought a change of clothes. I have to work with the commander tomorrow so I won't be able to sleep in with you".   
  
His eyebrows shifted slightly before he looked up to you. "And why is that? I thought you had the day off." He grumbled under his breath.   
  
"Well, I might've... Tried to drown Jean in a water trough and the commander caught me." You mumbled.  
  
"(F/N)..." he scolded. Shaking his head as his eye narrowed on you before he returned the scowl to his paper work. "Why did you do that?"  
  
"He called me 'the captains fuck toy'. I wasn't _really_ going to drown him" you defended, biting your bottom lip between your teeth.   
  
A small smirk formed on his lips before they pressed back into a flat line. "Well, I'm really busy right now, go wait in my bedroom. I expect you to have come up with a suitable **_punishment_** by the time I'm done"   
  
You face started to get hot so you turned it to the floor, you knew Levi wasn't directly staring at you but you were sure he was pay attention to you in his peripheral vision. You began walking to his room before you stopped and turned back to him. "Do you enjoy punishing me, Levi?" You cooed.   
  
"I don't know, do you enjoy being punished?" As expected, his back was to you and he didn't bother turning around to respond.   
  
"....Y—yes" you hesistated.   
  
"Then yes, I do enjoy punishing you. Now go, don't make me tell you again"   
  
With that, you turned back and strolled into his room, closing the door behind you. You carelessly dropped your clothes onto the floor before your better judgement kicked in, Levi hated clutter and disorganization. Perhaps it was better if you neatly put them on his dresser instead.   
  
You moved around the bed. Taking note of his pristine white sheets, draped over his mattress. It wasn't a surprise that his linen was softer than yours. You took your hand and smoothed a wrinkle out as you sat down, moving yourself to lean back against his headboard. You wondered what he wanted you to come up with for a punishment. Whatever it was, it probably wasn't as much of a punishment as it should be. You thought back to prior punishments, before the spanking last night, of course. When you first joined the Survey Corps, Levi made an example of you for wearing wrinkled pants by imprinting the bottom of his boot on your forehead. Maybe you could get creative, but not that extreme. It had been awhile since you received a real punishment from him, perhaps it was because you weren't as dumb as you were a year ago.   
  
Getting an idea, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and hopped back down onto the floor. You went back to his dressed and pulled the first drawer out. You were sure thats where he kept them, his cravats. An entire drawer full of them. You wondered how he came to acquire so many of them. Pushing the drawer back shut, you began removing your clothes, folding them, in hope of appeasing your Corporal before you put them in a neat pile near his laundry bin. You went back to his bed and pulled the blankets up to get under them. Not long after you felt your eyes get heavy and you began to drift off to sleep.   


* * *

  
  
You were abruptly awoken to the cool air kissing your naked body as the blankets you were wrapped up in were ripped off of you. Rubbing your eyes, trying to adjust to the light that permeated the room. You leaned up noticing Levi's figure pressed against the closed door of his bedroom. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed, you swayed your hips as you walked to him.  
  
"I see you've made yourself comfortable. What have you decided for your punishment?" His eyes scanning over your body. Seemingly getting lost in the curves of your hips.   
  
You leaned forward and took his cravat in your hand as you pulled him in for a kiss. It was much softer than you intended, the way his tongue easing its way into your mouth, gently flicked over yours before he pulled back.   
  
"I was thinking maybe— you could tie me up?" You cooed playfully before you leaned back in to take his bottom lip into your mouth, biting it. "And then maybe you can fuck me?"   
  
"Hm. That doesn't sound much like a punishment, does it? " He countered.  
  
"Well, with me tied up, you're free to do whatever you want with me" you murmured into his ear, brushing your lips up against it.   
  
You could tell he was losing his composure, the way his pants were tightening around the bulge that was pressed up against your bare leg.   
  
"And you want to give me that kind of power? Interesting." He questioned, raising his eyebrows at you as you nodded. Thats all it took before he gripped both of your wrists and spun you around so your hands were behind your back and you were no longer facing him. You could feel your wetness start to drip down your thighs as he ripped his cravat off and tightly fashioned it around your wrists.   
  
It was unbelievable how excited you got just from that. Somehow you went from being in a super vanilla relationship to throwing yourself into a _not-so-vanilla_ relationship.   
  
Levi grabbed you by your secured wrists and walked you over to the bed before roughly pushing you down on it. The way he manhandled you awakened a whole new side of you.   
  
His bed was high enough that your bent over form was level with his groin and made it easy for him to take you right there, without needing to even bend his knees. You tugged at the restraint, testing its strength. When Levi caught you, it resulted in a harsh slap to your ass, followed by his calloused hand roughly grasping it. Still being sore from last night, you let out a yelp at the stinging sensation. When he pulled away all you could hear was the sound of his clothing rustling and his belt clinging and clacking. You were expecting him to stop and fold his clothing but he just let them drop to the floor. ~~Ooooh yeah, this was serious.~~   
  
He returned to you, grasping you hip as his other hand guided is cock into you dripping core. Sheathing himself instanteously. The pain ripping through you in the form of a groan as he started bucking his hips, not giving you enough time to adjust to his size. "You—are—so fucking—wet— I didn't—even—need—to— prepare you—ah fuck" his speech broken as he continued to slam into you. Pulling out until just his tip was submerged before roughly sinking back into you. The painful groan was short-lived and replaced with wanton moans of pleasure.   
  
He angeled himself so he knew he was hitting your gspot, carelessly pounding into it. You felt the heat building up and you were so close, so fucking close to coming before he pulled himself from you.   
  
"Fu—ck Levi" you growled at the sudden emptiness you felt.   
  
He bent over you and untied the cravat from your wrists.  
  
"Wait, what are you doing" disappointed that he unbound your wrists.   
  
"Did you think you weren't getting a real punishment for your behavior earlier?" He chided.   
  
How the hell could he have so much restraint. He knew exactly what he was doing. Getting you all worked up without a reward. Of course, **rewards** don't follow _punishments._   
  
"I— I c-can't believe you just.. but.." you mumbled, as he got off of you and walked to the other side of the bed, laying down onto it.   
  
"Keep this in mind the next time you want to try and drown a member of your squad. That reflects harshly on me too." he deadpanned, pulling the blankets up to his chest. "Now, get up here and go to sleep".   
  
You whined as you crawled up to him and he lifted his arm for you to get underneath of it, pulling you up against him. It was irritating that he used your pleasure against you.. but then again, he didn't cum either. That had to be the worst punishment you've ever gotten. Obviously, Levi wasn't going to be reprimanded for roughing up Eren, considering the way he had laid his hands on you in the first place. You started wondering if you let your anger get the best of you. Levi did have a point. Things that you did could reflect negatively onto him and he couldn't favor you just because he was fucking you. Letting out a deep sigh, you wrapped your arm around your lover and snuggled into the crook of his neck.  
  
"Get some sleep, kitten. I'll think about letting you come tomorrow, if you're good" he purred into your hair, kissing the top of your head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh guys, thank you for reading this pointless smut. I'm hoping to add some plot in here soon. Maybe. We'll see


	6. Pink Pity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY. ITS HERE. I'M NOT TOTALLY SATISFIED WITH IT BUT ITS MOVING. KINDA.

You awoke before the sun kissed the clouds. The room was dark but you could make out the time on the clock. _4:20am. I guess I'll get a head start._ Shifting slightly, careful not to wake the warm body next to you, you swung your legs over the side of the bed. As you were wiping the sleep from your eyes, you stood up and padded lightly to the dresser acrossed the room. Pulling on your clothes, the fabric of your pants was worn and scratchy. You cursed yourself for not taking the opportunity to buy some new ones during your last day off.   
  
Before you left, you returned to Levi's side of the bed and pressed a kiss on his forehead. You quietly closed the door behind you, being mindful not to let the hinge squeak. Wondering if Commander Erwin was even awake yet, you shrugged your shoulders and began walking to his office anyways.   
  
The brisk morning air woke most of your senses. It was kind of nice being awake this early. It was more or less quiet, aside from the dusk cicadas chirping happily. In a couple hours, the loud bustle of your teammates training would engulf your senses. You would enjoy the peace of silence while you had it.   
  
Arriving outside Commander Erwin's office made you cringe with embarrassment. Last time you entered you had made a fool of yourself. You noticed that the lights were on inside, it was hard to miss considering the drawn curtains made the interior light illuminate the outside. _Jeez.. does this guy ever sleep_?! Knocking twice, you took a step back and waited. A few moments later the commander opened the door and smiled warmly at you, inviting you inside. He looked as though he had just showered, his blonde hair was wet and combed back and he smelled heavenly. The fresh aroma, strongly laced with tones of sandalwood, filled your senses.   
  
"Good Morning, cadet (L/N). You can have a seat over there." He instructed, motioning to the open desk that was pushed up against the far wall of his office. You replied to the salutation and followed him as he walked ahead of you, pulling out the chairfrom under the desk for you to sit. _He's such a gentleman._ Your cheeks flushed slightly as you sat down and he layed a large stack of documents in front of you.   
  
"These are recruitment files that need to be organized by mortality status; place them in separate piles and tell me when you're done. They should be notably marked as deceased or living." He noticed the flustered apprehension on your face. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Uhm yes, sir. Everything's okay, I—I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday and.. over the past couple of days. I realize now that it was not appropriate to react to taunts in such a harsh way, I hope you don't think lowly—" you spoke sullenly before he interrupted.   
  
"No " he chuckled. Ignoring the mention of the prior incident. "I do not think lowly of you. Though, I am confident that you won't react so hostilely again, yes?"   
  
You nodded in affirmation as he patted you on the shoulder. Turning to the paperwork in front of you, you began running your fingers through them. You heard foot steps decending and no longer felt his presence beside you as he moved across his office to sit at his desk.   
  
The work seemed easy at first, but soon you deemed it as tidious. You had to spend time reading through the files to determine the mortality status, it wasn't blatantly listed as you expected it to be. It was pretty depressing, really. You had never realized how many lives had been lost during the last couple expeditions. Reading over the names of some people you had befriended and grew to know. So many young lives lost. You were aware of their deaths but this.. this made it real.   
  
By the time you had organized the last file, two hours had passed and your eyes were hurting from straining to read the tiny black print. You stood, gathering both piles of papers and you walked to Commander Erwins desk. He peered up upon hearing the gentle footsteps and reached out to collect the papers from you. Without further instruction, you stood there awkwardly, staring down at your feet, silently wondering what you should be doing now that those were done. You felt his eyes on you, prompting you to look up.   
  
"Have a seat a moment, (F/N)" he gestured as he looked back down to the files in front of him.   
  
The way he called you by your first name threw you off. It sounded foreign coming from his mouth.   
  
You backed up and sat down in the chair that you had been seated in days prior. This time you weren't curled up in a ball and sobbing into your knees, luckily. You sat up straight with your hands folded in your lap as Erwin set the papers down in front of him, making eye contact with you.   
  
He seemed to hesitant for a moment before he spoke, almost trying to calculate your response before he spoke.   
  
"Levi told me about the incident in the mess hall and I've since addressed the situation with Eren. I—I need to know if this is going to be a problem because your squad is going to be stationed outside of the Trost District for a few weeks while Hange conducts experiments. She has asked for your squad to accompany hers specifically. " He studied your face carefully as you sat stoicly.   
  
"No, sir. It will not be a problem." You lied. Unsure of whether or not it really would be. It doesn't matter though, you can't avoid Eren forever. You needed to be professional about this.  
  
"Your squad will be leaving in two days. I know you won't let me down. " he asserted, narrowing his eyebrows and continuing to study your face.   
  
"Sir, permission to speak freely?"   
  
Erwin nodded, his blue eyes locked onto your (e/c) ones.   
  
"These past few days have been hell, to say the least. I really am sorry about everything. I've never acted this way before and I've never had my heart broken like this but I promise that I will never let this interfere with my duty as a soldier. I will also do my best to make sure that whatever relationship I have with the Captain remains professional. I appreciate everything you've done for me." you assured, your tone remaining sincere.   
  
"I suppose there is nothing to worry about then! Why don't you take the rest of your day to yourself, I'm sure you were looking forward to spending it with Levi. All of this has been punishment enough." He smiled, standing up from his desk.   
  
Your eyes grew wide and your jaw dropped, you froze in place. _This has to be a trap. What's going on here? Does he really pity me that much? Not that I'm complaining but.. wow_.   
  
Realizing you mouth was still agape, you clamped your lips shut and stood abruptly.   
  
"Tt-thank you, sir. So much" ecstatic, you leaned over his desk and captured him in a one-sided hug. Probably startling him and completely catching him off guard, he blushed and wrapped one arm around you, gently patting your back. You pulled away and apologized again which made him chuckle, he gently waved you off.   


* * *

  
  
It was only 7:30am by the time you returned to Levi's quarters. You hesitated for a moment but decided to just walk in. Surprisingly, when you made it to his bedroom, he was still in bed, wrapped up tightly in the bright white sheets with only his head sticking out. You giggled quietly and tiptoed in, closing the door behind you.   
  
You began to pull your shirt over your head when you heard a groggy voice come from behind you. Nervous that you woke him, you turned around with your arms over your head and the collar of your shirt suctioned to your forehead.  
  
"You're back sooner than expected" he chuckled, making a 'come hither' motion with his finger.   
  
Pulling the shirt over head, you gently ruffled your hair and brushed it away from your eyes. "The Commander dismissed me. It kinda surprised me"  
  
Levi watched your every movement as you swayed your hips and obediently approached his bed. You weren't wearing a bra, so your breasts bounced freely with each step. He leaned up to meet you as you sat on the edge, completely mesmerized by your form. "I'm assuming Erwin told you about our extremely important task of babysitting shitty glasses?"  
  
"Yes, he did. I'm sort of excited about it. A nice change of scenery, you know?" You chuckled, leaning down to catch his bottom lip in your teeth.   
  
You turned suddenly to the door as you heard a booming voice barge into Levi's room unannounced. The door nearly flew off its hinges, swing back violently. Startled, you yelped and threw yourself onto the floor with a thud. Quickly, your arms flew to your chest, doing your best to over yourself. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._  
  
"Hey Shorty! You awake? I need—" the brunette stopped in the door way, her eyes drifting back and forth between you and the captain. "Oh— are you naked under there? Gross. Look—Listen, I need yo—"  
  
"Hange. Get. Out." Levi hissed, his face turning into a scowl.   
  
" Hahahah sorry, were you guys in the middle of something?" She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Jeez, Levi. The rumors are true huh?— you and (F/N)?" She pointed her finger moving it between the both of you. Speaking as if you weren't really there. Your embarrassment made itself obvious as your skin flushed bright red.  
  
"Hange, don't you knock!?" You squealed, leaning back onto your hands, picking yourself up off the floor.  
  
"Hange." He warned.  
  
She was getting ready to say something snarky until Levi picked his alarm clock and threw it at her. The alarm clock narrowly missed her head as she pulled the door shut quickly. "I'll be back for you two love birds later~" she sang outside the door.   
  
You glanced at Levi as his face relaxed and his lips formed a straight line. You pouted when he threw the sheets off himself and started walking towards the bathroom. _Hhnnnnnh dammit Hange._  
  
Levi finished in the bathroom and coming back out to see you laying in bed, still topless.   
  
"Get dressed. I need you to wash the sheets." He spoke sharply.   
  
"But—we just changed the sheets two days ago" you groaned, wanting nothing more than to snuggle back up with him and finish what was started last night. He continued to dress himself, failing to acknowledge that you had started whining. You decided to make sure he was paying attention to you in the form of sneaking up behind him and yanking the shirt out of his hands, playfully. He reacted almost immediately, encircling you in a bear-hug as you spun around a giggled. You managed to slip out from under his arms and side stepped away from him. "F/N" he growled, clearly not amused.   
  
You said nothing as your expression said it all. A cheshire grin painted itself acrossed your face. "Come on, I wanna play" you cooed, as he cornered you. You batted your eyelashes at him and his glare didn't falter He reached out trying to snatch it out of your hand but you rose it above your head, barely out of his reach, just as he was about to grab it. Pushing you against the wall, both hands planted next to your head, caging you in. He leaned in to your neck, his warm breath making the hairs stand up.   
  
"Tch. Shitty brat. You have 3 seconds to give that to me before I never let you cum again" take a deep breath and pulling back, narrowing his eyes as they met with yours. _Well that escalated quickly._  
  
You knew damn well he wasn't kidding. Accepting defeat, you dropped his shirt into his open hands and whined when his body left yours. Still frustrated because your sexual tension was so close to being released. You started to pout again, walking towards the bed to pull the sheets off the mattress. Occasionally stealing subtle glances at him as he continued to dress himself. _Fuck why does he have to be so fucking attractive._   
  
Standing there with his bed sheets in your hands, bottom lip stuck out in a stern pout, Levi looked to you and smirked.   
  
"Go on, I'll still be here when you get back" he motioned, patting you on the butt.  
  
You huffed and turned your nose up at him as you walked out of the bedroom.  


* * *

  
  
Doing laundry was always your least favorite chore. At least all you had to do today was drop off the linens and let whoever it was take care of them. As you approached the laundry building you thought to yourself how dumb it was to need to separate the colors and if it were up to you, you'd just throw everything in together.  
  
Opening the door, your eyes immediately locked onto some familiar. You froze upon seeing the raven haired harlot. Blood running cold as if you had done something wrong. So many feelings and questions hitting you at once. _Why didn't you pay attention to who was scheduled for laundry duty today? Why is everything flooding back to you now? Why. Why. Why—_  
  
"(F/N)... I'm sorry" she murmured, snapping you out of your thoughts.   
  
You were still frozen. Your muscles tensed up and your feet refused to carry you any further.   
  
"I didn't w-want you to find out that way—" she stuttered, walking closer to you. "I know it doesn't make it better but I—" you cut her off as you put your hands out in front of you as a warning, the linen still bundled in your arms.   
  
"Just fucking drop it, Mikasa." You spat, your words dripping with venom. She flinched as you raised your voice at her. "I'm done with it. I've moved on. Do not bring it up again."  
  


You handed her the semi-clean sheets that you've be cluching, she noticed your hands trembling in rage. Trying to suppress your emotions, you avoided eye contact, it would only make things worse. You were not trying to have another impromptu meeting with the commander. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. You stomped out as you started to lose control of your emotions.  _How fucking dare that little cunt. Fuck. I really need to blow off some steam. You knew exactly how you'd do it too_. You just hoped Levi was going to cooperate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming smut next chapter.


	7. Mint Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance, this is shorter than I had hoped it would be but on the bright side I should be able to make up for it next chapter :))))

You were starting to regret storming back into Levi's office and demanding that he fuck you. Of course, you've always had a mild temper and naturally, the consequences of said temper have been unquestionably evident over the past couple days. It definitely didn't help that you nearly knocked him off his feet when you forcibly flung his office door open as he was attempting to pass through. Without as much as an apology or explanation before slamming the door and locking it behind you. There was a few  _choice_ words exchanged on his part. He must have been aroused to some extent otherwise you wouldn't have found your chest pressed up against the door as he roughly took you from behind. Had you been bold enough to do this before deciding to _mingle_ with your captain, you would have found yourself tossed out in the dirt with a boot crushing your windpipe. Though, it was obvious that your actions and snarky attitude had pissed him off, that much you could tell. The way he jerked your body around and painfully slammed his pelvis against your ass was probably what gave that away. ~~Or maybe it was the curses slipping through his teeth~~. You can't say you weren't hoping for this to happen, no, you were going to make sure that it happened. Trying your best to relieve the animosity that you felt in your heart once again.   


* * *

  
Not long after the 2nd wave of pleasure washed over you, your legs became weak and wobbly. Struggling to carry your weight. You were not particularly accustomed to being fucked while standing up, but you couldn't complain. It was almost completely silent afterwards, aside from the clunks and clings of belts being laced and buckled. You found yourself questioning what exactly this was, _yet again._ Trying to avoid bringing it up again because it obviously made Levi uncomfortable and you didn't want to make this an issue. You would preferably like to continue doing this but you were scared. Falling in love again after being hurt wasn't going to happen quickly, but you could feel yourself getting attached to him. Along with that came the fear. The fear of him finding someone better, using you, cheating on you, the possibilities seemed endless in your anxious mind. Both of you acted as though you have been... _Married?_ Over the past few days. Between the affection, light bickering and pretty much moving in with him, its hard to see him as anything but your significant other. You genuinely enjoyed his company and even though Levi didn't act like it, you were sure he enjoyed yours, at least a little bit.   
  
A knock at the door and a jiggle of the locked doorknob launched you out of your thoughts, now you were frantically trying to make it seem like you weren't just getting fucked up against the door.   
  
"LEVIIIIIIIII !" Hange's voice bellowed through the door. "Come on! What are you doing in there!?"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and walked past you to the door and opened it.   
  
"Hey shorty! You and (F/N) in here sexxing up the place again or what? Come on, I need your help!" She snorted as she grabbed Levi by the wrist and dragged him out.   
  
But of course, he did not go quietly. Levi had quite the _colorful vocabulary._ All you could do is watch in horror as the scene unfolded. _Great. Now he's really going to be in a foul mood after this_. You sighed loudly before plopping down on his couch. Now we wait.   


* * *

  
"Tch. Was this really necessary Hange?" Levi groaned and rolled his eyes at the brunette.   
  
"First of all" she started.   
  
He knew where this was going.   
  
"You're going to have to deal with Petra, Levi" she wagged her finger at him as he stood his ground.   
  
"Is this all you needed from me, shitty glasses?... I have things to do, I don't have time fo—"  
  
"For god sakes Levi, you can't keep ignoring this. The news of you and (F/N) has spread quickly and this is going to get messy if you don't handle this" she scolded, poking his chest with a single pointy finger. "She's hurt. You need to talk to her"  
  
For once, Hange wasn't wrong. He needed to stop avoiding Petra. It really wasn't fair to her but then again it wasn't fair that she had put him into this _situation._ If they weren't good friends prior to this, Levi would have just shrugged it off, but she was his friend and he honestly didn't want to hurt her feelings ~~anymore than he needed to.~~   
  
"I know" he mumbled, avoiding her intimidating gaze.   
  
"The way everything happened, I'm sure she was really caught off guard and she deserves an explanation" she insisted. "And don't keep this from (F/N) either. She should at least be aware, just in case, you know?"   
  
Levi nodded in agreement. He would never admit to it but Hange had a valid point and as much as he hated when people involved themselves in his business, she was 100% right about this. He always knew that Hange had a gentle heart but she genuinely cared about the well being of his squad and she also wanted to make sure nothing would jeopardize the upcoming research expedition. I mean, lets be real for a minute. There was two women swooning over Levi, not to mention the already existing drama with Eren and Mikasa. All of that crammed in a tiny cabin, in the middle of nowhere for an entire month. Of course there would be problems! Being forced to hear Levi screw his girlfriend every night for 30 days was the least of Hanges problems at this point. Resistance was futile. It was important that she used her time wisely and she couldn't waste any of her valuable time babysitting and making sure there were no altercations. All of this would be awfully hard to explain to Erwin after he was assured that everything would be just fine. Hopefully these issues can be solved before they leave.   
  
"Where is she?" He grumbled.   


* * *

  
  
You made use of your free time by tidying up Levi's bedroom, that was sure to put him in a good mood, right? As you continued to collect stray articles of clothing you heard a gentle knock at his office door. It was barely even a knock, it was so quiet that you questioned if it even anything at all. Deciding to play it safe, maybe it was important. You moved back through his office with your arms still full of the clothing you had shed last night to answer the door.   
  
"Captain Levi isn't—" you spoke sternly before you saw the tiny figure in front of you. "Oh— Hi Petra! Levi isn't here right now, is everything okay?"   
  
The golden haired goddess flinched when she saw you and tried to correct herself. Immediately noticing the bundle of clothes in your arms. She obviously wasn't expecting Levi's lover to answer the door. She tucked the stray lock of hair that hung in front of her eyes behind her ear.   
  
"Ah yes. Everything— yes, everything is fine" she swallowed.   
  
Petra stood there awkwardly, almost as if she had forgotten what she had to say. You weren't sure how to read her but you could tell that something was off.   
  
"So, you and Levi, huh?" She giggled nervously, averting her eyes from your studious gaze.   
  
"Yeah, it's kind of a long story" you chuckled as you rubbed the back of your neck anxiously. "I guess everyone knows now"  
  
"Guess so!" She forced a smile. "Just let Levi know I stopped by, please"   
  
You nodded and smiled back at her, unaware that the woman in front of you was starting to break. If you had paid enough attention, you would've noticed that her eyes looked the same way yours did that night. You watched her briskly walk away towards the mess hall.   
  
_Well, that was strange. I wonded what that was about_.   
  
Deep down Petra was hoping you didn't notice her discomfort. She didn't want to cause any problems. All of this had just happened so quickly and she couldn't be upset with you because you didn't know. It wasn't your fault. She was jealous, hurt, and embarrassed, but she wasn't mad. After all, she was the one who didn't get the **hint.** Petra wasn't one to show much emotion but this started to overwhelm her and she needed to clear the air. The squad was leaving in a couple days and there wasn't any time to dick around with this.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little overwhelmed with the amount of people who actually enjoy reading this. I was not expecting that at all asdfgjjsllaj. You guys are the best. If anyone has suggestions on what I could improve or if you find any spelling errors etc, please tell me! (I suck at proofreading)


	8. Overreaction Ochre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess I kinda have some plot going on now. A lil bit of fluff too.

*****Flashback*****  
  
_"Petra, you need to straighten your back and your feet need to be parallel to one another" Levi asserted, kicking her foot with his._  
  
_Levi had decided that Petra would benefit from one on one training. She had seemed so distracted at times, he needed to make sure she could handle herself. He really didn't want to move her off his squad but he couldn't deal with any more fuck ups. She had the potential, she just needed to apply it._  
  
_She followed orders and straightened her back while simultaneously adjusting her stance._  
  
_"Like this right?" The blonde blushed._  
  
_"Yes. Very good. Now, I'm going to try to subdue you— resist" he ordered._  
  
_Quick.. but not quick enough. Levi had already neutralized his target before she could react. The scuffle couldn't have lasted any longer than 10 seconds but the amount of dirt that was lifted into the air suggested longer. Petra had found herself with her back on the ground and Levi on top of her, straddling her hips. Obviously, it wasn't going to be easy. He was humanities strongest soldier afterall... But her attempt was just.. sad. Almost like she was holding back. The sudden shift in her movement below Levi startled him, her hips unconsciously bucking up against his._  
  
_"Damn brat.. How much am I going to have to teach you today?" He smirked, locking eyes with her._  
  
_That was the moment. This was when she had misread the situation completely. She was reading into something that wasn't really there but who could blame her? She loved Levi. Instead of responding, she grabbed him by his wrists and rolled her hips and threw him off, so that their positions were switched and she had his arms pinned above his head._  
  
_"Hm, not bad" he chuckled at her, pupils blown in surprise. He wasn't expecting that at all. Completely caught him off guard._  
  
_Levi also didn't expect her to lean forward and capture his lips with hers. True to her nature, she gently moved her lips against his. She was in absolute bliss. The man she fell in love with two years ago is below her with his lips locked to hers. The kiss felt like it had lasted an eternity, it was like time had stopped when her soft lips pressed to his. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. A few seconds had passed after she started dominating his lips, his brain had taken that long to register what was happening. He broke free from her grasp and intercepted her embrace, shoving her off of him. Petra caught herself on her palms as she tumbled backwards, completely flustered. A red tint painted itself across her face as she tried to read Levi's face for answers. His demeanor was stoic, as usual and she had absolutely no fucking idea what he was even thinking. Still in shock, he said nothing. She attempted to mitigate the situation but her words became caught her in throat. Her mind was having a hard time processing what had just transpired. The questions wracking her brain were limitless. Why was he so emotionless? Did I misjudge his cue? Was there even a cue? Why didn't he move his lips? What the fuck have I done? Petras look of bewilderment faded into total embarassment._  
  
_"Shit— C-captain, I'm so— I didn't—fuck" she babbled helplessly. "I just thought.."_  
  
_Levi stood up and brushed the dirt off his jacket and pants, suddenly aware of how filthy his clothes have become._  
  
_"Petra, I apologize if I did something that had led you on but those were not my intentions" he bluntly defended._  
  
_She brought a hand up to cover her mouth that was now agape. "Shit, I'm so sorry, I just—" her voice cracking slightly before she was cut off._  
  
_"It's fine" he offered his hand down to her. She hesitated for a moment before she took his hand and was hoisted off the ground._  
  
_"I think it's time to head back, we'll pick up training some other time" the raven haired man instructed as he sheathed his blade._  
  
_Walking back to the barracks was eerily quiet. It made things much more awkward than they needed to be. Levi seemed to be stuck in his own thoughts. He wasn't normally a man of many words but he was not this quiet. His expression was the same. Was he mad, upset, tired? Who knows? She had to say something, anything. Maybe a detailed, well thought out explanation on why she just assaulted her Captains lips. Or maybe she should lay all of her emotions out for him._  
  
_"Captain, I'm really am so sorry. I was out of line. " she muttered, combing her fingers through her hair. "I really thought I was following your lead, I hope I didn't upset you. I want to be honest I—"_  
  
_A second. Thats all it took for Levi to confirm his feelings, breaking her heart. Petra had hoped that he reacted the way he did immediately after the kiss because he was stunned and still needed to process the situation. That's what she had hoped for._  
  
_"Stop. As I stated earlier, its all right. Just don't let it happen again." He snapped._  
  
_She nodded silently, feeling dumber than ever. How could she have possibly misread him like that? She thought she knew him enough by now. Digging through some of her most cherished thoughts, she tried to understand. She remembered when she twisted her ankle on the last expedition and Levi took it upon himself to carry her the entire way back home. He normally didn't get that close with his subordinates. What was wrong with her? Was she not attractive? No. no. She was beautiful. He had even said so a few times, mostly during formal events, but nonetheless, he said it. She wanted to sulk at her thoughts but now wasn't the time. Mentally she was exhausted and just needed to tuck herself into bed. She'll figure it out sooner or later, right? They parted ways as she thanked him for the opportunity to spar and train with him. He simply acknowledged with a hum._  
  
_Levi needed to get some sleep too. The whole day had been stressful and then.. that. He showered before retiring to his quarters. Barely an hour after he drifted off to sleep he heard a loud and feminine wail. She sounded distressed but he was so t i r e d that his brain threatened to short circuit. There was no time for this shit. He begrudgingly dragged himself from his warm bed, throwing his sheets on the floor and stomped away angrily, following the sounds into Erwins office._   


* * *

  
  
Levi returned to his tidied up office to see you seated on his couch reading a book. He immediately locked eyes with you. You could tell something was wrong but you didn't want to pick at him. _Wait for him to come to you, thats what they always say_.   
  
"Glad to see you still in one piece after your meeting with Hange" you giggled, closing your book and sitting it on the coffee table in front of you.   
  
"Suprising isn't it?" He deadpanned.   
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, Petra came by looking for you. I'm not sure what she wanted, she didn't say."   
  
Levi's facial expression completely changed and it worried you. It had looked like he saw a ghost. His eyes widened for a moment and then returned to normal. He didn't say anything as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to you. Moving his hand onto your knee, gently gripping it. It was starting to worry you, this wasn't completely normal. Even though his discomfort was subtle, it was still enough for you to notice.  
  
"Listen, (F/N), I need to discuss something with you" his voice trailed off to barely a whisper.   
  
Your mouth formed a straight line as you bit down on the inside of your cheek. Shit. Was he still mad from earlier? Had you done something wrong? You frantically searched his stoic face for an answer. "G-go on" you stuttered.   
  
Levi remained silent for a moment, seemingly trying to find the best way to discuss this without giving you the wrong idea. His eyes glancing down to his feet before darting back up to meet yours expectantly.   
  
" I wanted to tell you sooner but I couldn't find the right time. Petra kissed me and— "   
  
"...when" you mumbled.   
  
"Dont interupt, let me finish" he barked. "She kissed me, thats it. I didn't kiss her back, I actually shoved her off of me"  
  
" Off of you?! She was on you?" You stood up and he caught your wrist in a tight grip.   
  
"Tch. What the fuck did I just say to you?" He scowled, yanking you back down onto the couch. 

  
You knew you should just let him finish but you couldn't control your emotions. Your brain was fighting with your heart as it ached and ached and ached at his words. How could she do that to you? How could he do that? After everything. Everything that has happened to you. 

  
"We were training and when she pinned me to the ground, she ambushed me. It had never occured to me that she may have wanted to fuck me. "  
  
Your shoulders began to relax and the anger began to subside as he explained. You sat there listening intently, he still had your wrist in his hand. Was he afraid you would leave?   
  
"That happened the same day you caught the tiny dick brat in bed with the other brat. I haven't spoke to her since and Hange is worried about all of the tension in our squad right now" his voice dripped with irritation. "And then theres you.. you're such a fucking brat but I have been genuinely enjoying your company as of late. I didn't want to ruin this."   
  
Your heart was pounding but you were feeling more or less relieved, so you sunk back against the couch. At least you had an answer now. You weren't just a fuck buddy, you were more than that. At least, thats how you interpreted it. You wondered what Petra had been thinking acting that ... carelessly? Levi could have easily had her removed from his squad if he wanted to.. shit, she could have been discharged. Did she really like him that much? You were starting to feel bad about it. Petra has known Levi longer than you have and you inadvertently snatched him out from underneath of her, ~~_literally_~~. Was Levi being completely honest about this though? You felt like you were missing some of the story but you were hesitate to challenge that.   
  
"You can speak now" Levi studied your face before finally letting go of your wrist and moving his hand back down to your thigh. He stroked your exposed skin with his thumb, rubbing little gentle circles. You could feel yourself melting under his touch.   
  
"So.. I got a sloppy seconds kiss that night?!" You joked, slapping him playfully.   
  
"Tch. Sudden change of heart? You're not trying to run out the door anymore?" Ignoring your question. His voice was laced with sarcasm. Your cheeks flushed with embarrassment. You knew you should've trusted him and did as you were told but its hard, so hard to trust anyone. Especially after what happened.   
  
"Thank you for telling me" you leaned into him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.  
  
You felt yourself falling deeper and deeper for him. It had only been a couple days but everything is so much more vivid when he is around. Not realizing how fast you were falling for him until he brought this up to you. You felt like such a fool for not trusting him. Levi wasn't the person to share his feelings openly, unless he has liquor in him of course. It must have been difficult for him to discuss this with you and for you to react the way you did. Maybe you could make it up to him somehow.   
  
Levi brought his hand up to your chin and pulled your face in. His half lidded eyes stared into your (E/C) ones before he captured your lips with his. This kiss was different from his normal ones. He wasn't devouring you or jamming his tongue down your throat, trying to fight yours for dominance. Instead, his tongue was languidly gliding against yours, lips completely in sync with one another. He slid his hand from your chin, traced up your jaw and rested on the back of your head. This was definitely a side you were not used to, at least with him. You enjoyed his roughness, even though you weren't entirely used to that either. It made you feel so full and happy that he could satisfy you in so many different ways. He played both sides so well, his gentle and warm side, and his cold and rough side.   
  
Breaking free from the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting both of you, he stood up from the couch.   
  
"... As soon as my dick gets soft, I'm going to go talk to her. I don't want her to get any ideas."   
  
  



	9. Maybe Mauve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really putting off this chapter because I had no idea what to do with it but I'm hoping that now I can begin updating regularly again now that this out of the way. Sorry it sucks. asdfghjklsfljsd
> 
> PS. Smut next chapter

Upon leaving his office, he saw Petra walking towards the stables. It was hard to miss her hair; that vibrant shade of gold, flowing freely as the breeze swept it off her shoulders. Her pale skin illuminated in the sun. He quickened his pace and approached her from behind   
  
"Cadet Ral, may I have a word?"    
  
She turned her head to the familiar voice of her Captain and slightly nodded her head. Normally, this is not the appropriate way to address the Captain, but he'll let it slide this time.    
  
"Things have been tense the past few days. I'd like to clear the air. "   
  
Petra allowed her mouth to form a smile and her mottled brown eyes met with his steel grey ones.    
  
"Captain, there's no reason to clear the air, you don't owe me an explanation. I was— I was the one who made a fool of m-myself" she stuttered, trying to maintain her composure. Her body language remained unchanged. "I'm—..... happy for you"   
  
Levi was taken back by what she just said. He was expecting this to be more difficult than it was. Something's not right here. Instead of pushing the issue he nodded and she smiled back to him before he turned and walked away from her.    
  


How could he have known that she loved him as much as she did? He didn't even think anyone was capable of loving him.    


 

* * *

  
  
The next two days came and went. Mostly uneventful. Aside from the occasional prank played by some of the cadets who later found themselves in the Commander's office, everything was more or less  _ uncomplicated _ . (F/N) spent the past day packing a bag for the upcoming excursion and Levi finished up with the paperwork he had left. Levi always waited until the last moment to pack for a trip. Every single time. He knew that he needed to tie up any loose ends regarding his paperwork because his office would remain vacant until he returned, there would be no one picking up the slack. Besides the cadet he requested to come and dust his office twice a week, it would remain empty. 

 

(F/N) narrowly avoided any other confrontations with Mikasa or Eren. The sting of betrayal that had brought you to your knees in anguish begun to subside and you found yourself moving on and actually being genuinely happy. You deserved that much. The world was black and white and  _ oh so simple  _ up until Levi. Sex was vanilla and pleasure wasn't a guarantee but ever since that night, your world has been  **vibrant** . You wonder what your parents would think if they were still alive. Would they approve of your relationship with a  _ superior _ , with a man who is easily 10 years old than you? Hell, if they were still alive, you might not be here right now. You found yourself longing for them but knowing that you would have never been lucky enough to meet Levi had you not decided to join the Survey Corps. But then again you wouldn't have met Eren either. 

  
  


****Fucking time skip because I suck at this****

 

The next two days had came and went. Your squad left early in the morning on horseback, in hopes of making it to the cabin before the sun began to set. The cabin was a small abandoned military “base” consisting of a kitchen, dining area, and several bedrooms with connecting bathrooms. Knowing that the place was going to be filthy upon arriving, you wanted to get there sooner rather than later. Levi wouldn’t let you guys sleep until the place was spotless and dust free, you knew that much. And of course, as expected, the tiny base was disgusting. With barely a minute to stretch your legs, Levi was irritable and barking out orders left and right.

 

“Oi, brat. Open all the windows to let some fresh air in before I fucking die of asphyxiation”

 

“You, I expect the bathrooms to be immaculate when you’re done with them”

 

“Hange, fuck off and make sure the bed linen are clean enough to corrupt again this evening.”

 

“Can you like, sweep, or something? Whatever, just make yourself useful.”

 

“F/N, I need you to help me with the kitchen. We’ll start there.”

 

Listless groans and sighs were expressed. Everyone was exhausted and hungry; the last thing anyone wanted to do was clean, but there was no arguing with Captain Levi. 

 

Maybe it was because of the fatigue, or maybe he was just in a mood, but Levi seemed to be more petulant than usual. He was holding a lot of tension in his face, his eyebrows seeming to be permanently knitted on his forehead. You wanted nothing more than to mitigate his frustrations but you didn’t want to overstep your boundaries either. Following closely behind him into the kitchen, he clicked his tongue at the revolting sight. Grey dust covering every inch of the kitchen, including the pots and pans that hung on the wall. Instead of waiting for an order, you began to remove them with intentions of washing the grime from their smooth metallic surfaces. Levi began working on the dust coated countertops. Turning the sink spicket on, you grimaced at the rusty orange colored water that was expelled from the faucet.  _ Fucking fantastic.  _ You rolled your eyes and stood impatiently as the water continue to flow from the faucet until it ran clear. As you grabbed the first pan and began scrubbing it, you felt Levi’s weight push against your back as his arms snaked around your waist, pulling you close. Pinning your hips to the counter with his own, he placed a chaste kiss on neck and reached up to pull the collar of your shirt slightly to the side, exposing your collarbone. You reached to turn the water off but he stopped you.

 

“No, keep scrubbing” he whispered against your skin as he continued leaving kisses along your neck.

 

It’s been about two days since you’ve been intimate, the last time being the angry rutting that had taken place against his office door.  Your body was screaming for him. Though you had woken up every morning to his erection poking your back, he didn’t make any advances on you. Not that you were necessarily complaining, you both were so busy and tired, it had been the last thing on your mind at the time. But now. Now, this is different. 

 

He gently ran his fingers along your clothed sex, your hips instinctively tried to buck against his hand but were forced to remain still with the pressure of his hips continuing to push into yours. Turning your head to the side, you caught his lips in an awkward embrace. Running his tongue along your bottom lip, asking for permission to explore you. Just as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, the door to the kitchen swung open, causing you to jolt. 

 

“Hey, do you guys have any… Oh” 

 

Connie's face turned bright red and he couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight before him.

 

“Cadet Springer, is there something I can do for you?” Levi’s voice dripping with annoyance as Connie’s eyes scanned over the two of you. 

 

“Uh. S-sorry Captain! I uh.. Bleach..? “ 

 

“Kitchen table” 

 

Connie slipped by the both of you, completely flustered, making his way to the table and then back to the door. Levi wasn’t making the situation any more comfortable as he continued running his hands up and down your waist as if Connie wasn’t watching his every movement. He nervously thanked him before apologizing again and promptly slamming the door behind him. Levi chuckled at his dumbfoundedness. Leaving a kiss on your cheek, he peeled himself off of you and got back to cleaning the counter tops. 

 

By the time everyone was done cleaning and dinner was made and eaten, it was nearly 1am. Hange turned in for the night, taking the bedroom on the ground level. Connie and Armin took the two rooms next to each other upstairs, leaving two rooms parallel to theirs. This meant that you and Levi had no choice but to take a room directly next to Eren and Mikasa’s. You may have challenged this but you weren't in the arguing mood, you just wanted to get in bed. 

 

After showering, you crawled in bed with Levi, snuggling close to him. You had all intentions of just going to sleep until you heard the tell-tale sound of the headboard bumping against the wall in the room adjacent to yours. There were no moans or groans, sighs of pleasure.. Nothing. As expected. You rolled your eyes as Levi pulled you closer to him, running his fingers through your hair.

 

“I can beat that.” 


	10. A/N HIATUS

To whoever is still reading this: I appreciate you. 

 

Taking a break from working on this. I've re-written the next chapter like 5 times and it still doesn't sound right to me. I'll probably start this again in December, maybe earlier if I think of something interesting. Nothing seems to be flowing right for me! 

 

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. It kinda sucks, but I didn't want to leave anyone hanging for the smut. 
> 
> See the A/N in the next "chapter" for some info.

“What did you have in mind?” you exhaled, tilting your head to kiss his jaw.

 

He stood in front of wall at the far end of the room and motioned for you to follow him “All of these rooms are identical. Their bed should be up against this wall.”

 

Your eyes narrowing onto Levi. “You can't be serious.”

 

“Oh but I am.” a playful smirk tore across his normally stoic features. Your heart skipping a beat as he pinned your hips to the wall and started nipping your neck. Gently at first and then progressing to rough, stinging bites. You threw your head back, nearly slamming it into the wall behind you. 

 

You really didn't want to draw this kind of attention to yourself, but how could you say no when his hands touched you like they did. The way he could have you moaning out his name like a mantra. Why deny yourself the satisfaction and the pleasure. 

 

“Le—vi” you mumbled pathetically when he bit down particularly hard, a drop of blood trickling down your shoulder only to be lapped up by the flick of his tongue. He slid down your body until he was on his knees. The next thing you knew you were balanced against the wall with your thighs clamping down on his head as he swirled his tongue around your cunt. You cried out as he  slipped two of his fingers into you and started curling them. Setting a steady rhythm, he pumped his fingers in and out of you, grazing your g-spot each time. Trying to stifle your moans, you clapped your hand over your mouth only to be stopped by Levi, his eyes silently scolding you as you looked down to him. Only breaking eye contact as he slipped a third finger into your dripping heat. You were starting to lose control of the situation, your fire in your belly starting to ignite as a mind blowing wave of euphoria rushed over you. Your pussy squeezing his fingers tight, locking them in place as you rode out your release. 

 

He didn't give you any time to come down from your high as he stood up and forced you to wrap your legs around his waist to avoid falling onto the floor. Re-entering you with his cock as he lifted your body against the wall, instantly filling you in one fluid motion. You shuddered at the sudden intrusion, gasping out his name. He drew his hips back and slammed them into yours, causing your back to arch and your shoulders to hit the wall with a  _ thud. _

 

The pace was brutal, you were surprised he had this much stamina after an exhausting day like today. It was clear that he was definitely trying to intimidate the couple in the room next to yours. 

 

“Tell them—hng, tell him who fucking owns you” he growled against the skin of your neck, sending goosebumps down your spine. 

 

Not answering him quick enough, he dropped you and spun you around so your chest was against the wall. His throbbing cock slipped into you once more, deeper this time. 

 

“Who.” He hissed “Fucking. Owns. You?!” 

 

“Levi! Ah hah—Levi!” you nearly screamed as he shifted his pelvis and lifted your hips to hit that spot that you loved  _ oh so much. _ The spot that had you moaning and whimpering for more. He knew his way around your body better than you did. His hands gripped your hips so hard you knew that you'd wake up tomorrow with bruises. 

 

His well balanced movements were starting to stutter out of rhythm as he chased his own release. Snaking a hand down between your legs to furiously rub at the tiny nub above the hole he was abusing. A sob tore through your throat as your body tried to braced itself for what was approaching. Your head flew back against the wall as you called out Levi's name over and over and over again. 

 

“Cum for me, (F/N)” he hissed, jerking your body to meet his thrusts. And just like that, your cunt spasmed and squeezed tightly around his length, milking him until he released himself deep within you. 

 

Levi leaned against the wall with you for a few moments before straightening himself back up and walking you over to lay you down onto the bed. He found it oddly suspicious that you were so quiet. Upon brushing your hair out of your eyes, he realized that you were sleeping. You were literally fucked into you fell asleep. Chuckling to himself, he pulled the sheets over your body as he slid into the spot next to you.

 


	12. A/N

First, can I just say that I appreciate everyones comments of encouragement and I read all of them and get really giddy. You all are so sweet. I really was not expecting so many people to like it. 

 

I'm really struggling with Vibrance, as most of you can tell. I got too ahead of myself with this fic and it disappoints me. And in turn, I don't want to disappoint any of you. I'm probably going to end up "scrapping" this fic. I have no idea where it's going or how to even transition it. But, I'd like to try another Levi/Reader fic again. 

 

Leave your comments below, things; ideas; scenarios; ect, that you would like to see in a new fic. Something I can actually outline so it doesn't look like smutty word vomit. Any recommendations/suggestions/constructive criticism is welcome. I'd like to make this up to all you guys though.

Thank you guys again for sticking around through this disaster. 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Attack On Titan or the characters referenced.


End file.
